New Garfield Movie Script 2017
by NutJobFan21
Summary: Literally Logan but with Garfield characters. Might finish, and might make all the X-men movies into Garfield stories. Open to suggestions.


Story and screenplay by Lathaniel Bacon

Based on 20th Century Fox's "Logan" using characters from Jim Davis' "Garfield"

 **Revised Final Draft**

 **Zoom in**

House in desert is shown in the the house is a broken Garfield sitting on a cot, unknown bottles surround Garfield's bed presumably alcohol.

Thump

Pan to a crack in the rooms door. Garfield gets up and quickly limps to the door. Garfield opens the door, and an expression of terror flashes upon his face. Pan down to see Jon on the floor, grasping at his chest Garfield grab a bit of hair on his head and gets a flashback

 **Cut to**

screen blurs as you see Garfield driving a car Odie in the back and a worried Jon in the passenger's seat.

 **Cut back to**

Garfield lets go of head and kneels down to Jon

 **Garfield**

(grunts)

No time for anaesthetic

Garfield kneels down and extends his lasagna claws, then proceeds to conduct a triple bypass on Jon.

 **Fade To**

Garfield's deteriorated life is shown to audience as a montague. First we see Garfield cleaning up himself, and the bathroom after the surgery. Next we see what Garfield does for a living. Begin a montage of Garfield driving all sorts of people of different personalities in an Uber, people are enjoying themselves while Garfield keeps a disgruntled look the whole we cut to Garfield at a cemetery he looks at a row of them and takes a drink from a flask that was concealed in his jacket. A woman with a girl approach him

 **Woman**

Garfield! GARFIELD!

Garfield quickly flees the scene

 **House Night**

Garfield walks inside the house to see Jon, recovering well.

 **Jon**

How much you get?

Garfield hands Jon a paper bag

This isn't enough Garfield

Jon hands back the paper bag and Garfield turns around.

 **Jon**

Garfield I know about your plan.(pause) The boat... Jon intensely stares at Garfield, you know I can't do water.

 **Garfield**

It's what's best for Odie…

 **Jon**

Where are you gonna get sixty thousand dollars anyway? I know you're forty thousand short.

Garfield starts to walk outside but is stopped by...

I know about the lasagna bullet.

Garfield goes to his room

 **Shed outside house**

A cell phone rings outside of the shed that Odie is in and Garfield picks up the phone

 **Unknown man**

Very impressive, Garfield

 **Garfield**

(with aggression)

Who is this

 **Unknown man**

The names Nermel, big fan of yours...I think you might of had a run-in with something I'm looking for

Garfield's eyebrow raises

a little girl...

 **Garfield**

Well you're not gonna find her with me

Garfield then hangs up the phone and a text message appears on the phone "I'll keep in touch"

Garfield enters the room, we see Odie bound to a wheelchair

 **Odie**

Who was that? (Odie's facial expression and voice tone shifts to confused) Wait, who are YOU!?

 **Garfield**

No one Odie.

Garfield reaches into his jacket and pulls out a paper bag, turning his back to Odie, very slowly he pulls out and assembles a syringe and attempts to conceal it

I just…

 **Odie**

NO! NO YOU'RE GOING TO GIVE ME THE SHOT!

Odie begins to roll himself out of the room as best as he can

Garfield lunges at Odie, knocking him out of his wheelchair, Odie has a telepathic seizure and Garfield gives Odie the shot while struggling to deal with the pain from the seizure, we see Jon in pain back in the house.

Odie struggles but ultimately gets overcome by Garfield

 **Odie**

I hate you Garfield

 **Garfield**

(picking up Odie and placing him in a bed)

See you remember me Odie

 **Odie**

How could I forget. long pause while Garfield get Odie into bed he begins to leave the room I was thinking, no remembering… What happened to us? We were at the school and… What happened?

Garfield gets a worried look

 **Odie**

(eyes widening)

Garfield, what did you do?

 **Garfield**

(voice weaker, saddened)

I didn't do anything Odie.

 **Garfield's car night**

Garfield looks at his phone to see an uber notification. He starts the ignition exiting the area

 **Cut to**

Garfield approaches an old motel and the woman and child from the cemetery come out of a room Garfield starts to turn around but the woman grabs a bundle of cash then proceeds to drop said bundle in Garfield's hand. Garfield turns to the woman.

 **Garfield**

Where are you going?

 **Woman**

North Dakota. Just the girl. You get this much now, the child has $20,000 more in her bag for when you get to the border.

On the dash of Garfield's car we see a pamphlet for a boat "$60,000"

 **Garfield**

Fine.

Garfield gets in his car, and starts it. The girl gets in the back and he drives off.


End file.
